


Labour Intensive

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Going into labour, Humor, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The time has come. You are about to have Harry's baby, but will you even make it to the hospital?





	Labour Intensive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“It's happening. Harry, it's happening!”

The urgency of your voice causes Harry to leap out of his seat in the Cortex. It's kind of comical, actually. You'd laugh at him more, but you were pretty focused on the baby that would be shortly arriving. He runs over to you and keeps you steady as you try to wrap your head around what was finally about to go down.

“My car keys are in my pocket,” you tell him, holding onto your large stomach. “Let's go.”

You and Harry only make it to the Lab's entrance doors.

“(Y/N)... I have some bad news.”

“Harry, honey, don't ever tell a woman going into labour you have bad news.”

Harry doesn't continue, fearing your wrath of whatever he was about to say. You sigh, preparing for the worst. You have to prompt him, “Just tell me.”

“We're... snowed in.”

“ _What_?”

“Let's get you to the Med Bay,” he says turning you around by the shoulders. “Looks like we're having a S.T.A.R. Labs baby.”

 

* * *

 

“You did this to me, you bastard!”

Harry, bless his heart, takes your verbal punishments with agreeing nods and repeated utterances of “I know” and “I'm sorry.” He had texted the team a while ago regarding your baby emergency. _How were they not here yet? Especially the freaking fastest man alive?_

You start yelling out in pain again, and on one especially brutal stab of it, half a dozen people burst into the room and yell back at you.

“Oh, it's a miracle!” you say, relieved to see you have more help. “Caitlin, I don't mean to be rude, but I need you to pull this baby out of me RIGHT NOW!”

“On it!” she says, already gathering the necessary needs to help her do her job. You finally take in the rest of the team members who have arrived (with highly frightened expressions at your current state). And wait-

“Why the hell are Snart and Rory here?” you ask at a loud decibel.

“We needed to melt all the snow and ice blocking the doors,” Barry tries to explain calmly. Mick Rory waves his Heat Gun around in the air.

“And Snart?”

“I wouldn't miss the birth of a Team Flash _baby_ ,” Snart says. “He could be my opponent one day...”

“Or she,” adds Mick.

“You are _not_ fighting my baby,” you tell them both, then groan at another sharp stab inside you. This was the worst one yet. “AH! Because I'm gonna fight him first!”

“Or her,” Mick reminds you.

“(Y/N)...” Harry must feel you clenching your grip on his hand.

“Don't worry, Harry, I'm not really going to fight our baby.”

“Okay, (Y/N), this is the homestretch,” Caitlin warns you. “Ready to give it everything you got?” You look to your Harry and he smiles a soft smile. One mixed with fear, happiness, tiredness, and love.

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "E2 Harry Wells stuck in the cortex with the reader going into labour? The rest is totally your prerogative thanks cheers xx"


End file.
